


Love Is More Than a Wedding Day

by songoftardis



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: Deixada no altar no dia mais importante de sua vida, Missy entra em um ônibus e pergunta aos passageiros se alguém quer se casar com ela para não perder o dinheiro do investimento.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love Is More Than a Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Love Is More Than a Wedding Day - Cody Chestnutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma muito ansiosa Missy está a caminho do altar, entretanto, seu amado noivo parece ter outros planos para este dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma corruptela meio mal composta de There Won't Be a Wedding - Charles Jacobie.

— Não é possível que ele esteja atrasado — Sussurrou uma jovem de vestido vinho, sentada nos bancos do meio da igreja, enquanto olhava por cima do ombro para as portas principais abertas. — Ele nunca se atrasa para nada.

— Sim — Comentou o homem a seu lado, ajeitando o terno escuro. — Acha que ele desistiu?

— Com o dinheiro que gastaram para fazer isso tudo, ele seria louco se desistisse, Mickey.

— Também acho, Martha — Disse uma garota loira de vestido rosa no banco de trás, aproximando-se do casal à sua frente para não precisar gritar. — Se os fotógrafos estão agitados aqui dentro, imaginem no que a imprensa está pensando lá fora… Corin, pode olhar para nós?

Corin, o jovem estagiário de cabelos castanhos arrepiados e terno azul marinho, estava bastante distraído com um RPG em seu celular. Só depois de levar uma cotovelada da namorada, Rose, entendeu que a conversa havia chegado nele.

— O quê?

— Casamento, noivo atrasado, notícias, internet…?

— Ah. Ok.

Enquanto o rapaz procurava o que lhe fora pedido, Rose deu uma olhada ao redor. Não era apenas entre eles que aquela conversa acontecia. A igreja estava lotada de familiares, amigos íntimos, colegas de trabalho e alguns conhecidos, sem contar membros notáveis do governo inglês, e o atraso do noivo era o principal assunto na boca de todos. Não se podia esperar menos, afinal, o noivo em questão era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o primeiro-ministro favorito dos tablóides e de toda a população em território britânico. Harold Saxon era o homem do momento, o que fazia de sua cerimônia matrimonial o evento mais aguardado do país naquela manhã de domingo.

Devido à fama do grande homem, claro que a de sua noiva Koschei Jones não podia ser menor. Desde o começo da vida política de um ainda jovem Harry Saxon, sua imagem era sempre vista ao lado do namorado, e, posteriormente, noivo. Seu namoro começara ainda na adolescência, nos primeiros anos do colegial, e perdurava até os trinta e poucos, adentrando o imaginário popular como a representação concreta do amor puro, perfeito e duradouro buscado por quase todos. Seus olhos azuis e seu sorriso misterioso estampavam as capas das revistas de fofocas de famosos, o que chegava a ser engraçado, pois, sem querer, ela tinha ganhado o mesmo destaque que uma atriz ou modelo famosa. Suas roupas sempre bem cortadas e de ótimo gosto e seus penteados clássicos ganharam destaque em diversas colunas de moda e estilo, e, com a rápida ascensão de Harry, que, com seu carisma capaz de encantar multidões, ficou conhecido como Mestre, era justo que sua senhora também ganhasse uma alcunha equivalente no feminino, sendo então apelidada de Missy (diminutivo do inglês _Mistress_ ) para combinar com toda a delicadeza e classe que contrastavam com a energia irradiante de seu noivo.

Ela não estava muito longe da confusão na igreja, sentada dentro de uma bela limusine preta que aguardava a abertura do sinal para seguir seu caminho. Inquieta, Missy travava uma batalha interna para não roer suas unhas já curtas, recuperadas com um trabalho fenomenal da cara manicure paga no cartão corporativo do futuro marido. _“Casar-se com um político tem lá suas vantagens”_ ecoava a voz da sua mãe em sua cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir. Apesar de ter seu lado obscuro, controlador e ter uma sede de poder muito bem oculta dos holofotes, ela não estava se casando apenas pela garantia de uma vida estável de muito luxo, eventos sociais e morar no famoso nº 10 da Downing Street. Saxon era o primeiro e único homem de sua vida, ela realmente o amava e era uma sorte que ele tivesse tanto talento para levá-la ao topo muito antes dos quarenta anos sem precisar de tanto esforço. Quando o sinal abriu e a limusine fez uma curva, ela viu em um muro uma das propagandas da campanha do noivo, um pôster em que letras brancas num fundo preto diziam SAXON É O SEU HOMEM. Deixando o sorriso se alargar, ela disse para si mesma, baixinho, enquanto alisava com as pontas dos dígitos o delicado buquê em cascata de lírios brancos e orquídeas roxas: “Saxon é o _meu_ homem”.

O carro blindado de Saxon acabava de parar na porta da imponente Catedral de Westminster, em torno da qual se aglomeravam diversos fotógrafos, jornalistas e câmeras, sem contar a multidão de curiosos. Após dizer algo ao motorista, o noivo desceu do veículo preto, trajando seu melhor terno. Recebido com uma saraivada de aplausos, assovios e incentivos, o primeiro-ministro não correspondeu ao carinho de seus eleitores e fãs nem sequer com um mísero aceno. O carro não saiu do lugar. Com visível pressa, tirando alguma coisa do bolso interno do paletó, o político correu para dentro da catedral, demorando-se ali menos de cinco minutos antes de voltar também correndo para o veículo de vidros escurecidos pelo _insulfilm_. Uma jovem repórter, Amelia Pond, podia jurar que, da lateral onde estava, viu mais alguém dentro do carro quando a porta se abriu, e fez o possível para que seu câmera, Rory Williams, conseguisse um único take visível o bastante que provasse seu ponto. Seria o maior furo de reportagem da semana.

Sob os olhares confusos de todos, o carro partiu, levando Saxon e a suposta acompanhante que Amelia, sem medo da demissão, anunciava em frente à luz vermelha piscando na câmera de Rory, causando intensa euforia em seus colegas de profissão, nas pessoas próximas que a ouviram transmitindo a notícia e também naqueles que acompanhavam o evento por seus aparelhos e dispositivos eletrônicos portáteis, sintonizados na emissora para a qual Pond trabalhava. O tradicional bolão de apostas sobre como seria o vestido da noiva, em questão de minutos, espalhou-se pelo país como o bolão da acompanhante misteriosa. Quem estava no carro com Saxon? Seria uma familiar? Uma amiga querida? _Uma amante?_ _Um amante,_ quem sabe?

Enquanto Amelia recebia, ao vivo, uma ligação de sua chefe Madame Kovarian, cuja fúria superara a utilidade da função viva-voz e alcançou até mesmo o pobre Rory, o caos instalava-se dentro da catedral. O que antes eram burburinhos contidos agora eram conversas altas e indignadas, principalmente por parte dos familiares dos noivos. River Song, melhor amiga da noiva e dama de honra ( _“com muita honra”_ , dizia ela), berrava a plenos pulmões que roubaria o primeiro carro estacionado perto da igreja e iria atrás do noivo para matá-lo a tiros. Flashes fotográficos pipocavam pelo largo salão, eternizando as expressões confusas dos presentes. A mãe da noiva correu para fora, segurando o envelope que havia recebido da mãos do genro, e, à frente dos quatro pequenos degraus de concreto, com o coração apertado, esperou pela chegada da filha.

Quando o carro fez a curva em Ambrosden Ave, apinhada de gente nas laterais, a ansiosa Missy só queria encontrar aquela única pessoa que, de longe, ela reconheceu, sentindo seu coração se animar. A pequena mulher de cabelos de um loiro pálido e grandes olhos castanho-esverdeados usando vestido em tons de lilás, visivelmente angustiada, aguardava pela filha no alto dos degraus com o envelope branco nas mãos. O motorista desceu para abrir a porta de sua ilustre passageira e ajudá-la com as várias camadas da enorme saia de seu vestido estilo princesa.

— Mãe? — Disse a noiva ao descer do carro, sentindo seu sorriso ser substituído por uma expressão estranha quando seus olhos encontraram o desespero no rosto da mais velha, que descia os degraus para alcançá-la. Atrás e ao redor delas, o público falava, gritava e aplaudia. Ela ouvia o nome de Saxon em meio aos gritos, mas não identificava uma única palavra antes ou depois. — O que houve?

Josephine Jones não era sua mãe biológica. Koschei, nascida Oakdown, era apenas sua pequena vizinha que, quase todos os dias, chamava por ela pela cerca branca alta para devolver a bola que, sem querer, havia chutado em seu quintal. Quando um terrível acidente vitimou papai e mamãe Oakdown e nenhum parente se prontificou a cuidar da menina, Jo sentiu que era seu dever proteger a criança antes que o estado se encarregasse de destruir sua infância e o que restara de sua inocência mandando-a para algum abrigo sujo e apinhado de crianças em situação pior que a dela. Foi com muita luta que o marido Clifford e ela conseguiram entrar na fila de adoção, e, disputando a guarda da menina com uma família até mais abastada, venceram a causa perante uma juíza de coração gentil após Koschei fazer um escândalo com direito a desmaio implorando para que pudesse ficar com os Jones. Não havia nada no mundo maior que o amor dela por sua garotinha geniosa, e, depois da morte do marido, seu mundo passou a ser apenas a felicidade da filha cujo coração a escolhera para ser mãe.

— Eu sinto tanto, meu amor — Disse a mais velha, os olhos claros se enchendo de água enquanto estendia para ela o envelope. Sons de fotos sendo tiradas vinham de todas as direções. — Tanto.

— Mãe, do que está falando? O que é isso? — Indagava ela, sentindo o pulso acelerar. Pegou o envelope que lhe era oferecido, e, ainda buscando uma resposta nos olhos marejados de Jo, insistiu. — O que está acontecendo?

— Você precisa ler — Respondeu-lhe Jo, esfregando nervosamente as próprias mãos. — Harry disse que era importante que lesse antes de entrar.

Temerosa, Missy abriu o envelope. Dentro, havia o que parecia ser uma carta escrita à mão, e ela reconheceria a desagradável caligrafia de seu noivo até no mais antigo e deteriorado dos documentos. Desdobrando o papel cuidadosamente dobrado em quatro partes, ela começou a ler.

> _Minha querida Missy,_
> 
> _Quando esta carta chegar às suas mãos, Lucy e eu já estaremos a caminho de onde começaremos nossas novas vidas. Eu não aguentava mais esconder isso de você. Gostaria de ter resolvido isso de outra maneira, mas não encontrei uma forma melhor. Toda vez que encontrava estes seus lindos olhos azuis, perdia a coragem de destruir seus sonhos e esperanças de uma só vez._

Antes que os ditos olhos azuis tivessem alcançado a última linha, ela já sentia as lágrimas rolando por sua face, levando consigo boa parte do belíssimo tracejado negro que fazia parte de sua elaborada maquiagem. Suas mãos tremiam, e gotas escuras caiam de seu queixo sobre o papel, borrando as palavras escritas à caneta esferográfica.

> _Quero que saiba que nunca deixei ou deixarei de amá-la. Perdoe-me por não ser o homem que você precisava que eu fosse. Eu não podia dar o que você queria de mim, e você, apesar de tudo o que fez por mim e por nós (pelo que jamais deixarei de agradecê-la todos os dias de minha vida), não poderia mais preencher o vazio que havia em mim da mesma forma que Lucy, sem querer, acabou preenchendo._
> 
> _Deixo tudo para você e Jo. Aproveite este dia. Aproveite sua vida._
> 
> _Com amor, do sempre seu,_
> 
> _Harry._

Ao término da leitura, as pernas finas de Missy perderam as forças em cima dos saltos violeta. À distância, ela ouvia os gritos de River dentro da catedral. Parecia que a amiga era segurada após tentar agredir alguém. Ela não soube explicar quando foi parar nos braços da mãe, mas, quando deu por si, as duas estavam largadas nos degraus curtos, e ela chorava e gritava sem controle agarrada às roupas da mais velha. A dama de honra veio correndo, encontrando o motorista a tentar levantar a noiva histérica, que gritava sem parar, debatendo-se nos braços frágeis da mãe (que tentava entender o conteúdo da carta, tendo sua leitura dificultada pela movimentação desconexa da filha) e propiciando um belo show não apenas para a mídia sanguessuga que se deliciava com a cena, mas também para a boa parcela de convidados que saiu da catedral para entender do que se tratava o escândalo do lado de fora. Jo terminou de ler e estendeu para River a carta amassada e manchada de lágrimas. A loura leu duas vezes para ter certeza de que aquilo era real, olhando para Jo com olhos que diziam “isso não pode ser verdade”, ao que a senhora lhe devolveu um olhar que dizia “é verdade”. River leu a carta uma terceira vez, deu um urro de ódio, amassou o papel, jogou-o no chão e caminhou na direção da lateral onde estavam Rory e Amelia, já gritando de longe _“venham aqui!”_ . O público continuava a gritar ao redor do edifício, vários braços e celulares para cima tentando capturar o melhor áudio e as melhores imagens do tumulto. Levou pouquíssimos minutos para que a fofoca se abatesse sobre todos como uma violenta tempestade fora de época: _“Saxon fugiu com a secretária”_ . Nesse ínterim, River Song, mais furiosa do que já estivera em toda a sua vida, segurava as laterais da lente de Rory Williams e gritava com o vidro redondo: _“Harold Saxon, seu patife, guarde minhas palavras: eu vou atrás de você e vou encher seu rabo de bala!”_

O outrora lindo buquê já estava em pedaços nos degraus cinzentos. As famílias discutiam dentro e fora do salão da igreja, enquanto River, que já havia abandonado a câmera de Rory, tentava junto a Jo e ao motorista acalmar Missy, cujo rosto já parecia uma pintura depois de receber uma forte borrifada solvente em cima da tinta a óleo ainda fresca. Alguns políticos tentavam se manter afastados das câmeras, evitando serem associados àquele desastre. O quarteto composto por Martha, Mickey, Corin e Rose foi para fora. O jovem estagiário não acreditava que seu patrão havia fugido, e estava preocupado com o que seria de seu emprego a partir dali. Rose, sem perder tempo, fotografava e filmava tudo o que lhe fosse possível. Martha, inteirando-se da situação e sendo a boa médica que era, correu até a noiva para lhe prestar qualquer tipo de socorro preliminar enquanto já preparava o celular para convocar uma ambulância. Mickey, seguindo a esposa e colocando em prática seus conhecimentos de segurança militar, tentava evitar uma aglomeração ainda maior em torno da noiva, sua mãe e sua dama de honra, que, segurando as pernas de Missy enquanto o motorista segurava o tronco, tentava colocar a amiga enlouquecida de volta no veículo, gritando para quem estivesse mais próximo que lhe conseguissem um pouco de água com açúcar para dar à noiva em surto.

Nesse meio tempo, Madame Kovarian ligava mais uma vez para Amelia, para notificá-la de que a audiência da emissora estava nas alturas e que ela tinha carta branca para noticiar tudo o que fosse possível da maneira que melhor lhe aprouvesse.

Levou algum tempo para que a noiva conseguisse parar de chorar e perdesse as forças que a mantinham gritando dentro do carro. Jo a apertava junto ao peito, acariciando-lhe os cabelos desgrenhados e com o véu fora do lugar, enquanto, do outro lado, River lhe segurava a mão com força, amaldiçoando Saxon e Lucy Cole com todas as ofensas que possuía em seu repertório.

— Por que ele fez isso comigo, mãe? — Perguntava Missy entre soluços e engasgos.

— Porque ele é um canalha, salafrário, um maldito cretino! — Respondia a explosiva River, surrando o estofado do banco.

— Ele não era o homem certo pra você, meu amor — Disse Jo tristemente, beijando o topo da cabeça da filha. — Todos achamos que fosse, mas ele não era.

Lá fora, o pandemônio ainda rolava solto. Corin, aos prantos, era consolado pela namorada, que garantia que ele não seria demitido. O celular de Amelia explodia de notificações e ligações de emissoras maiores, todavia, a jovem ruiva não podia atender, pois estava ocupada demais entrevistando um dos primos do noivo, que se empenhava em defender a honra de seu parente, sendo desmoralizado pelo público dos arredores que o vaiava abertamente. Um tio de Missy, revoltado, surrou o rapaz, que se defendeu, e a briga ganhou forma e intensidade ali mesmo, na frente da cara e potente lente de Rory.

— Preciso de algumas libras — Pediu a noiva desarrumada após alguns minutos em silêncio dentro do carro.

— Koschei, o que vai fazer? — Perguntou-lhe a mãe, preocupada.

— Quero dar uma volta.

— Vamos para onde você quiser, é só dizer ao motorista para onde — Sugeriu River.

— Não. Preciso ficar sozinha.

— Mas Kosc--

— Alguém pode me dar algumas libras ou não? — Demandou a morena, autoritária.

Abrindo sua _clutch_ lilás, a senhora tirou algumas notas dobradas ao meio e entregou à filha, que as afundou no meio do decote coração.

— Preciso do meu celular também.

Tendo o aparelho também retirado da bolsa de mão da mãe, Missy o apertou em sua destra, inspirou profundamente, expirou devagar e abriu a porta, colocando os pés para fora.

— Eu volto logo. Ou talvez nem volte.

Dito isso, a noiva saiu correndo pela avenida, sem olhar para trás.


End file.
